Slow Hands
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Request. Zane/Jay.] Jay leaves every so often, and Zane finally gets the right push to go after his boyfriend.


No one understood what Jay did on his downtime. He left for some reason every so often, but no one bothered to follow. Finally Zane decided he wanted to follow after his boyfriend. He brought it up with the brunet one day as the blue ninja was leaving to go on a stroll.

"No way, it's private," snapped Jay uncharacteristically, leaving the android to mope about until his return.

Cole was getting really annoyed by this by now, wanting to spend a minute in peace. He turned to face from his sleeping bag to Zane as the male just hid under his sheets. With a quirked brow he spoke up, "You won't die, get up."

The bleached blond watched his hands by his face under the covers. It wasn't so bad, perhaps. He dared to peep his eyes over the covers, and then tossed it down so it showed him, embarrassingly in his pajamas still. "I apologize for my behavior," murmured the creation.

Softening a bit, the raven-haired moved to pet the other's hair a bit, making Zane all the more confused about his human friends. Cole usually didn't bother with this sort of thing, but here he was, sitting next to the android, trying to calm him like a dog. "You should go get him. He would want that..."

"Why are you being like this?" Zane spoke up, making the situation uncomfortable between them.

The buff male freaked internally, then blushed and shoved the blond away, "Just leave."

Realizing he had upset two of his friends, he rushed off. He came back to retrieve his street clothes, changing in the bathroom to look normal on a regular day. In his oversized jacket and pants, he forgot to put away his pajamas, but he gladly ran through the front door. Going down the street, he didn't pause for anyone. Accidentally hitting into someone, he only got up and forgot his manners to apologize.

It was like he had a connection to Jay that made his circuits ignore all else. Zane finally reached an area he wasn't familiar with. It wasn't quite downtown, but not an area he went much if at all. He finally found Jay, briskly walking along like had somewhere to go. Without thinking, he caught up to the younger, "Jay, I'm so glad-"

"Zane!" Though that sounded more like a pathetic whine from his boyfriend.

What made his lover so mad at him? The pale teenager just took him by the hand, squeezing it as the shorter just tried to keep walking away.

The electricity ninja stopped, but refrained from speaking. He wasn't being fair, and his secret hideout could wait, right? He calmed himself, and then just stood there. He looked up to his boyfriend, feeling like an idiot. It made him feel selfish as well; knowing Zane could be like an oversized puppy when he got to like someone.

Jay was clearly no exception. He was glad when the hand didn't nearly snap his bones any longer, and Zane calmed himself. "Zane… I'm glad you're here."

That was more like it, and the android gave a smile back in joy, "Would you mind showing me where you go? I am quite curious to say the least." To his surprise, there was no fight, and the younger merely led him the direction he was originally headed. Guilt, he mused. He was in the process of still learning emotions he never usually portrayed himself.

He was led to a wide alley, which turned out to just be between two big abandoned houses. Their white paint was chipping, and he wasn't so amused, but he noticed what they were going to. There was an elderly tree, but one of its branches gave way to a tree house that was in the process of being built. Jay let go to rush up to it, freaking out. Zane didn't understand until he got closer.

There was graffiti all over it, and by his boyfriend's expressions, they weren't there before. This tree house was clearly built a while ago, but it seemed like it was homely in a certain way. Zane moved down to kiss the dark hair gently, not liking the sadness. "Why don't we build you a new one?"

It seemed like an odd suggestion, and one that couldn't be reached soon, but sure enough, Jay basically leapt up into his lover's arms to bury his face within the soft clot of the jacket. "Thank you, Zane," he got out, but it was muffled.

Good thing that the older was built to pick up the slightest noises to protect him. "Of course, I will build an ever better one." Then it bit at his wired brain, "Hm, what were you doing out here…?"

"Well, I miss my old tree house at my house, so I kind of like to act like a kid in there. I have some of my toys in there." Jay gulped, not knowing if saying it in front of someone he was dating made this situation lame. He rushed in, finding his toys were broken apart across the ground, and he sighed, "Scratch that, had…"

Zane rubbed his head, as Cole had with him, and earned a new sigh, but in a dreamy way. Jay adored his hair getting messed with. "You've never done that before," he pointed out, "why now?"

"Cole did so to me earlier. I believe it to be calming."

Jay didn't bother to get too jealous, know Zane didn't understand these sorts of things all that well. It was taking more than he originally thought. He was led into the tree house to keep watch on the overgrown plants covering the bench, but it was nice to sit next to someone so in tune with surroundings.

"I want you to be happy, no matter what." That was the only thing Zane spoke of during the hour they stuck around the area, which was how long Jay usually did. He stopped doing that, and started to just sit around with Zane where they lived, but made their hands were always holding one another's.


End file.
